Holding Onto Strings Better Left To Fray
by SawyerDonovan
Summary: His championship was stolen in moment that was claimed to be good for business. So he took control and power into his own hands. And in doing so her life changed with his reckless decision, but he soon had to decide which mean more - his reclaimed gold or the girl that had never truly been his to begin with. CM Punk/AJ Lee AU
1. MASTER OF DISASTER

****_This story is not following any particular timeline but certain elements will be added and changed. Basically the story starts with Punk interupting AJ and Daniel's wedding. Only there has been no love triangle, Daniel is champion after have screwed Punk out of his title at a previous pay per view and Punk gets creative with his revenge.  
_

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing associated with the WWE or Seether lyrics

**"LEAVE ME TO HEAL ON MY OWN  
WITH THOSE EMPTY COOL PROMISES  
YOU STOLE MY DREAMS"**

**Seether, MASTER OF DISASTER**

A thin bubble of of hysterical laughter rapidly swelled in her chest, the insistent pressure threatening to erupt as her knees trembled and buckled beneath her. Gracefully her still frame sank to the covered mat, giving little thought to the layers of white gown that crumbled and folded beneath her.

Her throat was raw and burning, tears glossing her luminous eyes as her fiancee continued his furious rampage of destruction in the squared circle. Ruined red roses were torn apart, the decorative white pillars littered the ring and the tulle covered archway she stood beneath only moments before reciting her vows was haphazardly crushed and shoved to the side.

The sold-out arena's mocking chant of "Yes! Yes! Yes!" grew louder in its intensity as a quivering mass of tension and dread coiled in her lower stomach. She pushed the shimmering chestnut curls over her shoulder, her diamond clip gleamed in the spotlight as she raised her gaze, glaring with hatred at the man standing at the top of the entrance ramp, watching the scene unfold.

The slicked-back dark hair, the stubbled cheeks, the self-serving smirk that curled the corner of his lips, CM Punk twirled the microphone between his taped fingers with immense satisfaction.

The brooding, intense loner that was the former WWE champion, his charm obscured on a dark side that was both intriguing and frightening. And as much as she despised the straightedge superstar, she knew she had foolishly played into his actions perfectly.

Dully AJ watched as Punk's self-proclaimed special gift to the "happy couple" looped once again, displaying on the giant Titantron above his head.

Even through the grainy video footage, Daniel Bryan and the WWE Universe witnessed her one discretion, the moment that haunted her dreams for the past week.

It had been just one moment. Just one kiss.

It was her ending, but not the fairytale ending to her happily ever after she had dreamed of.

The world watched as Punk slowly back her against the wall, trapping her between the hard surface and his body, fingers slowly grazing her cheek, caressing her glossed-stained mouth with the pad of his thumb, her lips damp and trembling beneath his touch.

AJ's eyes fluttered shut as he lowered his mouth, his parted lips moving slowly and deeply, his tongue gliding over hers, lingering, allowing her to become accustomed to his taste.

The fierce pressure, the rasp of his tongue and teeth, sent pure fire racing through her and he drew her against his hardened body.

A low growl sounded from Punk's throat as he tasted her raw sweetness, and her tongue curled around his in a blatant manner, then she sucked daintily, holding his within her own mouth. He took her bottom lip between his teeth, sucking lightly on it before releasing her.

Whimpering the clip ended with Punk's hands tugging at the corset lacing of her gown and AJ lowered her head, red shame spilling across her cheeks.

She had been blinded, swamped by the sensations of how potent his heated flesh has felt against hers. She had been weak.

But for a moment she wondered if she felt more exposed for her obvious betrayal of Daniel or for such an intimate moment revealed.

The crowd's chants grew muffled as Punk stepped forward, amusement shaking his shoulders.

"Now don't be upset, Danny-boy," the Voice of the Voiceless taunted. "I mean its obvious to the world the love you two share. And really it just warms heart how much AJ fought to save faithful," she stiffened as his intense green eyes burned into hers. "Didn't you sweetheart."

She remained silent as Daniel tore of his tuxedo jacket, flinging the piece so it tangled in the ropes and gestured for Punk to join him in the ring.

"Besides goat-face," Punk relished in the nickname, rubbing a hand across his stubbled jaw. "You should thank AJ for breathing new life into your outdated storyline career." He backed towards the curtains, a satisfied smirk settling across his features. "And in case your wondering cause we know she hasn't allowed those little stub fingers of yours to touch her. She is that damn good."

**"YEAH ALL MY DREAMS ARE DEAD INSIDE"**

Daniel Bryan stood, his fists clenching, breathing harshly through his nose as he heard the taunting laughter form around him, commenting on how pathetic he was.

On his inability to control a 95-pound slip of a girl who dared to disrespet the champion.

Snarling his displeasure he stalked around the ring, circling his shamed bride. This was suppose to be his night, his moment of glory.

But Punk had humilated him.

Again.

He knew he was losing his status, his claim as champion, his power all in a single evening.

Because of one bitches inability to stay faithful.

It was simply unacceptable.

**"PLEASE LET ME FIND MY WAY HOME"**

AJ felt her breath catch in the back of her throat at the ripple of fury behind her.

"You fucking cock tease," Daniel's cold words caused her to flinch. "Is that video how much you love me? Is he why you continually refuse me? Did you enjoying humiliating me?"

She had no answer to his questions, at least none she could explain or that he would be willing to accept.

"I'm sorry," she whispered rawly, knowing she has chosen the wrong words. "I'm sorry."

"Whore," he hissed loudly. "You're damn right you'll be sorry."

AJ had no chance to protect herself as Daniel's foot lashed out, connecting to the base of her skull. The shock of pain was bright and fast as her body slumped forward on the mat and darkness closed in.

**"WITHOUT REASON OR COMPROMISE"**

"What the fuck was that Punk?" Hunter Hurst Hemsley demanded furiously, stepping in front of the pipebomb, blocking his path of retreat. "What were you thinking?"

"Just taking page out of your book, sir," Punk responded smartly, saluting the COO of the company. "When has any wedding actually ended happily ever after in the WWE."

"Those were scripted, this wasn't."

"And it was all the better for this pathetic storyline."

"Dammit Punk," Triple H spit out, rubbing his brow at his headache already forming. From the moment Punk stepped out behind the curtain that evening his cellphone had been blowing up between Stephanie and Vince's calls demanding to know what the hell was happening.

CM Punk had once again held the company hostage with his own ideas. And Hunter hated to admit it he had a point. And the the ratings never lied.

"She was making a mistake," Punk casually shrugged his shoulders, blatantly disregarding the authority he had once again crossed. "Besides I figured you would be pleased."

"And that would be how?"

"Interrupting wedding, destroying dreams of happiness. Hell I even used your tagline. Its an unofficial ode to you."

"Punk, this is business..."

"For fuck's sake," Punk rolled his eyes in exasperation, tossing his arms out to the side. "This is what's best for business. Besides the boys in creative are dragging their feet over my championship rematch, I was just helping them along. Guess their still pissed the best pipebomb in the company's history has nothing to do with them."

"I get it, your fucking frustrated, I've been there."

"And you married the bosses daughter and surpassed that frustration ever again," Punk snapped before sighing as Hunter flipped him the finger. "Cheap shot. Sorry man."

"Luckily for you Vince thinks you piss fucking gold right now. He'll capitalize on the storyline."

"I just want what's mine."

"The gold or AJ?"

Punk was saved for having to answering the Game's question when Sheamus and Zack Ryder ran past the bickering pair, sparing them no attention but John Cena stopped short, his expression

"Cena, what the hell?" Punk demanded.

"Daniel's lost it. He's completely gone." Cena snapped out before following Sheamus and Zack's footsteps.

Punk's attention snapped to the mounted monitors, watching as Daniel grabbed looked what to be an unconscious AJ and harshly slapped her across the face. Muttering a furious curse he turned, intent on heading back to the ring but was brought upon short by Hunter, yanking him back into his former place.

"No," Triple H ordered. "I'll take care of it. Like always. Leave this building while you still have a job."

And for Punk his moment of glory tasted bitter.

**"YOU STOLE MY DREAMS  
NOW ALL I BELIEVE IS DEAD INSIDE"**


	2. HARD

_Thank you so so much for you all your wonderful reviews! I am so excited about this story! I a so for all my editing errors - I have to type it in notepad since our Word is currently out of sorts! Also I have to add in a timeline...totally forgot! The first part on February 6, 2012 takes place in the hotel room and then we jump to present time. Thanks again!_

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own anything associated with the WWE or Seether lyrics

**I AM FILLED WITH RESERVATION AND YOU WITH SHAME  
A COMPULSIVE NATURE AND A HURTFUL MOUTH**

**SEETHER, Hard**

**MONDAY: February 6, 2012  
2:56 P.M.**

He leaned back against the hotel room door, his broad shoulders stretching against the white fabric of his tee-shirt, the strong line of his back tapering down to his lean hips, his eyebrows arching in amusement at her confused expression.

"Punk...hey..." AJ stammered slightly, wringing her tiny hands together before once again checking the gold lettering of the room number. "I'm sorry...I thought this was..."

"Lita's room?" he interjected, referring to the former extreme diva who was Raw's special guest host for that evening. "It is."

"Then why are you...oh god..." her voice trailed off as she took in his bare feet and casual attire and her cheeks flushed a vivid red, realizing she may have interrupted the former lovers. "Please tell me...she was still clothed right?"

"My, my, Ms. Lee, what a dirty mind you have," he teased, laughing at her mortified expression, shoving his hands into the pockets of his faded jeans. "Relax, she just ran down the street for some coffee. Although aren't you a little overdressed for a visit?"

"Lita said she wanted to see what the dress looked like so I figured why not model it. No one else was interested," she muttered, her tone slightly hurt. Since dating Daniel she had experienced a fall-out with almost every diva in the locker room.

"Fuck 'em,"Punk suggested as AJ smiled softly at him. "Besides you look beautiful."

"Really?" She sounded hopeful as she smoothed a hand down the satin material of her fitted mermaid style wedding gown.

"Really," he mocked her wistful tone. "But that's an interesting choice for a glass slipper."

" Oh I wish," AJ giggled, noticing how he stared at her red Converse sneakers peeking out from underneath the hemline. "Daniel definitely does not approve. He choose some heels I am probably going to bust my ass in."

"Of course he did," Punk muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes as she took a step back. "Why don't you come in and wait for her."

"I don't know..." she stammered, his palm curved around her upper arm, the texture of her skin silky smooth against his calloused palm. She had not been alone with him since she had cost him his title at Survivor Series. "Daniel..."

"Doesn't have to know," His grin formed, slow, devilish and she become engrossed in the captivating power of it. "I've had all my shots. I can behave like a good boy. Boy scout Cena's honor."

**NOW I MAKE THIS OBSERVATION TO CLEAR MY NAME, YEAH**

**TUESDAY, February 14, 2012  
2:56 A.M. **

She awoke in darkness, her vision fractured, her head sharply throbbing even against the gentle sound of the soft, steady patter of rain rapping on the hospital window. She moaned, gingerly shifting her bruised body as pain ripped through her like fire. Hot, burning spears of agony radiating through her head and temples, down her back and wrapping her compressed ribs.

The multiple machines monitoring her progress chirped and beeped as she weakly pushed herself into a sitting position, noticing for the first time that she was alone. For hours doctors, nurses, Hunter had drifted in and out of the room, poking, prodding and murmuring about her.

AJ lifted her left hand, examining the bandage wrapped around her two outer fingers. Convulsively she swallowed, barely containing the bile burning the base of her throat at the mangled site, tears threatening to spill down her cheeked as reality reassembled itself in her mind.

Her memories were vague, slow black and white sequences flashing through her mind. Daniel's snarls of rage, the punishment her body absorbed at the burnt of his fury, the snapping of her finger as he wrenched the engagement ring from her fallen form before her saviors had taken her embittered groom to the ground.

And then there had been blissful silence. No pain, no regret just peace.

But here, now, sitting in the darkness of the room with no one to judge her actions, AJ was forced to accept one fact.

She was the pawn in their game.

That was all she had ever been. Nothing more, not really.

Daniel had used her to win Punk's gold and Punk had used her to humiliate Daniel.

_Daniel._

She shuddered at the mere thought of him. His anger. His jealously. His desire to change everything that she was.

She has loved him, the man he once was.

He had been her prince. He had dazzled her, flattered her, she had been in love for the first time.

And then he had screwed Punk out of his title at Survivor Series.

It was subtle at first. The digs, the demands he made, the little ways he found to punish her.

His snide comments on how she needed to upgrade her nerdy glam look to something sleeker, sophisticated, something more polished.

They now had an image to maintain. She would be the wife of the WWE champion.

Self-ridicule clogged her chest.

She had taken whatever he chose to give her and was grateful for it. It humiliated her to think of it now, to remember how she had rushed in his arms, trusting his promises of love, trusting him.

Bleakly she wondered how she could have been so blind. How could she want to be with someone that had made her feel small, until she had curled inside herself and almost disappeared.

And Punk...Punk wanted his revenge for her part in his loss at Survivor Series, no matter how unknowing of accomplice she may have been.

She should have better. He did nothing without a motive.

But everything felt different now. Everything had changed in a matter of a few moments.

And for AJ Lee waking to the truth was bittersweet.

** YOU'RE A BLACK CONSTELLATION WITH THE STARS **

**TUESDAY: February 14, 2012  
3:16 P.M.**

He stood, his fists clenched in the pockets of his hooded sweatshirt, watching as she aimlessly flipped through the pages of the X-Men comic that Cena had brought her during his visit.

He knew that she had no idea of how fragile she looked. Her thin hospital gown clung to her frail body, the deep exhaustion shadowed her bloodshot eyes, her skin a pastly white. He winced at the damage Daniel had inflicted on her, the black and purple blemishes of her forehead and chin, the five fingerprints that stained her neck.

Punk didn't want to admit the unease, the almost terror like quality he felt twist through his stomach when she had been pushed past him on the stretcher so still, unmoving, clad her blood soaked wedding gown.

And Hunter had warned him before entering the ambulance.

One step near AJ's hospital room and he would fired. Both he and Daniel.

Punk shrugged. He had waited, barely, like a caged animal, pacing the length of his hotel room until the middle of the next day.

But his job be damned. He had to see her.

Punk cleared his throat, pushing away from the doorframe, stepping into the room to make his presence known. Startled, AJ jerked slightly at the noise, her wide eyes meeting his, panic and fear lurking in the dark depths.

Time hung suspended, her breath catching in her throat as she lost herself in the gold of his eyes swirling together with a dark green in an unusual mixture of lightened darkness, both magnetic and dangerous, holding her captive. Reminding her of what had been.

_ She kissed him with fire and delicacy, offering herself simply to him. His mouth lifted a fraction of an inch above her, his breath irregular._

_ "Why can't you be what I expected?" he muttered._

AJ blinked rapidly, slightly dazed at the intensity the memory still held even weeks later.

Cold, emotionally detached, manipulative was Punk's nature, but every moment, every movement was done with a purpose, embedded with some sort of sensuality and masculinity.

Something that women desired and men despised.

Why had she believed she would be able to penetrate any reaction from him that was real.

Why had she believed she was any different.

His powerful body was relaxed, all long bones and hard muscle, confidence radiating in his movements as he walked towards her bed, his gaze lingering on the daisies Sheamus had left in a crystal vase.

She needed distance, she needed him not to be there.

She wasn't strong enough yet.

"You could lose your job by being here," she warned, her eyes sparkling with bad temper. "What in the hell could you possibly want?"

"You," Punk said simply, his voice raspy. "To see how you are."

Make sure you're still breathing, he thought silently.

"How charming," her tone was cold, unyielding to his concern. "Well you've seen me all bruised and bandaged and now you can show yourself the door."

"I'm not done talking." Punk said wryly, rubbing a hand over his head in frustration, holding onto the control of his temper.

"Really? Now why doesn't that surprise me," AJ sneered as she gazed at him with cool disdain. She wanted to scream at him, pound her fists against his broad chest. "Please don't act like you actually care. It insults us both."

"Jesus, have you always been this big of a drama queen or is the attitude saved specifically for me."

"Seriously? You really want to go there right now. I'm the one in the hospital bed. That has earned the right for a dramatic or two," AJ closed her eyes, breathing in sharply, attempting to preserve her calm. "You humiliated Daniel. You'll get your title shit. You got exactly what you wanted."

"I won't apologize, if that's what you're reaching for."

"Wow," she said dryly, rolling her eyes. "How shockingly unoriginal of you."

"Look I didn't expect Daniel to lose his ever fucking mind," Punk rubbed his forehead. "I just want back what's rightfully mine."

"Well I guess seeing the woman who had just promised to always be faithful to him kissing the man intent of ruining his life may have impaired his judgement some."

"Don't fucking defend him AJ," Punk's tone was furious at the mere idea of it. "He was choking you. It took Cena and Hunter to stop him."

"Believe me when I say I have no intention of ever defending him for his actions. I was just wondering if you ever plan to take responsibility for your part in the grand scheme of it."

"Have you?"

"I should have never gone into that hotel room. I was foolish for thinking you could actually act like a decent human being. My mistake."

"Boo-hoo, cry me river. " He was tired of being labeled as the bad guy. "I never told you to act like a slut."

With little thought as the delicate control she held snapped, she grabbed the water pitcher next to her bed and flung it at his head. He ducked at the last moment and it hit the wall, splitting in two and water covering the floor.

"Temper temper," he chimed as she eyed the crystal vase, debating on its weights and its chances of smashing across his head. "And here I use to think you were such a sweet natured little flower."

"Fuck you," she hissed, breathing harshly holding her aching side. Maybe throwing items when she had two fractured ribs was a foolish idea considering every breath sent waves of nauseating agony through her system.

"You would have. If Lita wouldn't have walked in, you would have been clawing at my back in minutes," he countered. "I don't remember you pushing my hands away. Hell even struggling for that matter. I felt every little whimper."

AJ closed her eyes, desperately containing her tears and she wasn't able to contain her whispered words.

"You're no better than him." Shocked Punk whipped around. Her words were hurled at him like a bitter accusation that had him staring. "A bully."

Punk snarled, stalking toward her as she stiffened on the bed. He leaned his body over her, his palms flattening besides her shoulders on the mattress, imprisoning her between the cage of his arms.

His face was close to her, the skin pulled tautly over his features, muscles coiled and rolled beneath tanned skin, telling more clearly than words the emotions seething in the man above her. Desperate for distance, she turned her head to the side.

"Listen to me and listen well. I will allow it once." Punk jerked her face back towards his, his fingers tightening of her chin, his tone purring. "I am nothing like him. Never mistake that."

Silence stretched between them, taut and heated.

Slowly her eyes on him, she brought her hand to his chest, spreading it over his heart feeling the beat. Strong and wild. Tempting her. Tempting fate.

His mouth was a breath away from hers, and her sigh was already filling him.

"What exactly did you not understand?" A voice cut through his intention. "That neither you or Daniel was suppose to enter this room. And from the looks of it, yourself and AJ seem to have an issue with distance. Between your lips more specifically."

And Punk softly cursed.

**IF YOU KEEP TALKING THAT WAY**

Punk straightened, smirking confidently at Stephanie McMahon who stood with her arms folded across her stomach, tapping the tip of her heel against the ground almost as if she was the teacher scolding the misbehaving child.

"I was never good with orders. Especially from a McMahon."

"Yes, I am well aware of that fact." Stephanie gestured to the open doorway. "Although, Ms. Lee is required to rest and from the looks of the broken pitcher you're testing her limits. Leave now before I have security escort you out. You have a show in two hours."

"Bitch," Punk muttered under his breath, before he bent down his lip brushing over her cheek, lingering for a moment and sauntering to the doorway. "I'll go look for Hunter. Maybe he took his balls out of your purse and is begging a doctor to reattach them."

"Always a pleasure, isn't he." Stephanie laughed, collapsing into the chair next to her bed. "Nothing like a man who looks yummy in a jeans to confuse you which I think he has managed to do perfectly over the past few weeks."

"Excuse me?" AJ eyebrows rose almost to her hairline. "You think he's yummy?"

"What? I'm married, not dead. Besides he needs some sort of redeeming qualities or I'd want to stab him with something sharp on a daily basis. His just happens to have a great ass to go along with being an ass."

"So that's why you never stop him when he walks away."

"Yeah, I just let him think he's had the last word." Stephanie ran a shrewd eye over the injured diva. "I'm sorry to say AJ, but you look like shit. But I suppose a concussion, fractured ribs and bruising on top of bruising can do that for you."

"And being subtle was never your strong suit."

"Its overrated and irritating. It looks like you had some other visitors though besides the charming Punk." Stephanie peeked into the pink bakery box but frowned at the lack of contents. "Only one cupcake?"

"Zack said they got hungry in the elevator," AJ shrugged. "Are you here to fire me?" Her voice was small.

"What? No!" Stephanie insisted. "The entire company really thinks I am the wicked bitch, don't they? Is my reputation so bad that you believe that I would fire you while you are recovering in the hospital."

"Maybe you it would soften the blow and if I decided to throw a temper tantrum and plead for my job then you could have them sedate me."

Stephanie failed to fight the grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Oh please, I have three daughters, a husband who spends more time on his hair than I do and I was witness to the Hulk Hogan era of the company. Trust me, there is no temper tantrum I couldn't handle."

"Then why are you here?"

"I wanted to know, face to face, woman to woman, all the politics of the business be damned, I need to know if you want to continue with this storyline that Punk decided to create last night." A sinister glint shadowed her blue eyes. "Personally I have been fighting the urge to have Daniel fired and re-arrested for assault and battery. You know, spend more than just last night in a cell."

It was her choice, her decision. To stand up and fight for everything that she was and that had been lost or simply slink off into the corner and continue to be Daniel's punching bad.

No! The word erupted from her subconscious, reverberating through her entire body. The savagery of the instinctive reaction shook her.

She would never be that weak girl again.

"Yes," the geek goddess answered quickly with no hesitation. "I want in on the storyline. Granted though, if Daniel thinks to touch me again, I will have him arrested."

"Good," Stephanie smiled in satisfaction, impressed at AJ's fortitude. "Then the decision is yours. How do you want the storyline to end?"

"Me? What do I want?"

"Yes."

"I want him to pay."

"Who would that be?"

A smile curled at the corner of her lips.

"Both of them. They both have to pay."

**NOBODY'S GONNA FIND IT HARD  
IF YOU KEEP PASSING THE BLAME, YEAH  
YOU DIE WITH A LONELY HEART**


	3. YEAH

_Thank you all so much for your reviews! The completely made my day! Thank you!_

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own anything associated with the WWE or Seether

**"DON'T GO GENTLY INTO THE NIGHT  
BUT KEEP ON FIGHTING AS THE LIGHT DIES  
A WISE MAN KNOWS THAT THE DARK'S RIGHT  
BUT WILL KEEP ON COMING, KEEP ON COMING ON"**

-Seether, YEAH

MONDAY NIGHT RAW  
February 27, 2012: 8:05 p.m.

Daniel Bryan stood in the center of the squared circle, the disapproving chants and jeers of the WWE Universe creating a dull roar ringing in his ears.

His nostrils flared, his cold blue eyes emotionless as he scanned the audience who shunned him, cast him aside, labeled him as an abuser, a manic Champion drunk on his own power.

These ignorant fools.

These peasants who dared to judge him.

He had always known what he wanted and preciously what he preferred.

Whatever measure he needed to take, whatever the cost, he always made certain to obtain what he desired whether it be titles or one's self-worth.

Everything surrounding him reflected his taste - his clothes, his cars, his women. It was a taste that was admired and desired among his fans, his peers.

One straightedge superstar in particular.

But everything dissatisfied him.

The way business was run.

The undeserving individuals they placed in the ring with him.

He was the Champion. He deserved the best quality of what could be afforded to him.

But AJ...AJ was meant for him.

Meant to be molded, crafted into the perfect diva wife. Cast aside the comic books, the Pokemon cartoon tees, skipping to the ring for elegance and class. For respect. Of course she hadn't listened to him, she never listened to him.

She was the cause of this. The cause for the stares, the whispers, his grief.

And that grief turned to fury, a rage he had drowned in expensive liquor and numerous nameless faces, just bodies for his use. Each had been necessary and efficient to relieve his tension.

Lust, sex had never driven him - absolute control, dominance over the weak had.

And his love had betrayed him. To him that meant she still needed to be punished.

A punishment that would begin tonight.

"A crime has been committed against me," Daniel stated. "A great injustice. And not one person on "authority" has done anything to correct the situation."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" the crowd's mocking cheers grew in power.

"Two weeks ago, my wedding night, my moment of glory, went horribly wrong. And you my fans, those who wept when I was blatantly betrayed, my actions were absolute. I was justified. All thanks to my whore bride."

"No! No! No!"

"And for those who dare to mock me." Daniel hissed into the microphone "When you should praise me. But I realized that while you are only significant as yesterday's trash, the WWE realizes I have no faults except the one mistake I did make," he looked into the camera, directing his comment to one person. "And you see AJ, my mistake was you."

_Look in my eyes, who do you see, the cult of personality._

The arena exploded, the roars of approval deafening at the former WWE Champion stepped out on the stage, twirling the microphone in his hand as he walked down the entrance ramp, amusement glossing his features.

Who the fuck did he think he was? Daniel thought sourly. He wasn't her boyfriend.

"This is priceless," Daniel snapped. "It really is. You have no business here tonight."

"Jesus Danny-boy, are you seriously still whining? For the love of Vince McMahon's ratings, just do us a favor and shut the hell up." Punk groaned, stepping between the ropes. "I mean seriously its the same song and dance every week."

"Ladies and gentlemen, CM Punk the hero!" Daniel announced. "What can you possibly say that could explain your actions against me."

"My actions, explain my actions to you?" Punk scratched his head and he pretended to contemplate his answer. "I would think the film was pretty much an explanation, but if you really want to know. When a man and when a woman like each other sometimes they like to touch..."

"No! No! No!" Daniel yelled, quickly cutting through his words, placing his hands over his ears.

"Yeah, that's not what she said. Really, you're blaming me for your lack of male staying power when everyone knows its you who can't come through. Guess that's why you enjoy tossing around a 95 pound woman." he reasoned.

"I didn't beat her, I barely hurt her." Daniel insisted as Punk snorted his disagreement.

"So slapping her around was your way of saying I love you? Jesus, I'm no prince charming but even that is below my standards. Did it make you feel like a big man?"

"I demanded that she show me respect."

"Respect? You put a woman in the hospital for a week and in return you want respect."

"You made her a whore."

"No Danny-boy, I made her feel good," Sensuality curled Punk's upper lip that could be cynicism or amusement. "Something you could never manage."

"And I have the one thing you can't manage to keep. I have your gold."

"And all you had to do was cheat to get it. Now answer me this _Daniel,_ " Punk stressed the words. "Doesn't that present a double standard for you? I mean maybe you taught AJ all she knew."

That was all it took. Months of pent up frustration, anger, jealously, poured free reign over the two men as they struggled together, fists swung, teeth clenched and bare.

_Let's light it up, light it up, light it up, light it up tonight._

AJ's music sounded causing both men to falter, their grips on the other loosening as she stepped out from behind the curtain, a coy smile spread across her face.

Punk's gaze darkened as he traced over the slender, shapely legs displayed in a pair black high-heeled, lace-up ankle boots up over the black stud, tulle minidress that left her shoulders bare, offering a tantalizing view of the smooth, dusky gold flesh.

AJ pushed her glossy hair back so it fell artlessly midway down her back in a straightened shimmering mass before placing a hand on her cocked hip, a stane of utter carelessness.

Under the spot light her skin was luminous, the bruises faded from her neck and face, her fingers still tapped together for another week per her doctor's order, but still she was there, live and untapped.

Not one would believe that a choking feeling clawed at her throat, her heart pounded in a painful rhythm, but now was no time for the timid.

"Aw, how sweet," AJ cooed, stepping into the ring. "Two complete jackasses fighting over my honor. How have I ever been so blessed?"

She cast a glance towards Punk, peering at him through a thick fringe of lashes as he wiggled his fingers towards her in a greeting, all rugged angles and sharp plains.

"Hello Punk."

"AJ."

"Daniel," she shifted her attention to the other man in the ring, the one who had claimed to love her above all others. "You have a little blood right there, might want to clean that up." AJ stated, motioning towards the corner of his mouth which Daniel swiped at it with a fierce glare.

Punk rubbed a hand against his stubble jaw, the gesture failing to hide his smirk.

She looked angelic yet corruptible.

An adorable pout, delicately sculpted cheekbones, a playful seductive nature.

All too much fire for a simple minded Daniel to contain.

"AJ, I know why your here." Daniel changed his tactic, attempting to make his tone caring. "I know you wanted to come here tonight, explain your actions, plead for my forgiveness but you still be home resting. The doctor only released you yesterday."

He sent her a what she could only guess to be a pleading look as he stepped closer, reaching out to play with the ends of her hair before smoothing his palm up her throat, covering her mouth, using it as leverage to tilt her head back.

"But go home with this comfort, I'm going to forgive you after a time," Daniel's tone turned condescending, his fingers tightening. "Because I know you're slow and a bit stupid."

Behind her, AJ felt a ripple of Punk's body as he stepped forward, he was taunt, tense, the long sleek muscles contracting. AJ barely contained her snort of annoyance at her would-be abuser and her tarnished white knight.

She needed neither of their anger or protection.

Her sharp white teeth sank into the fleshy skin on Daniel's palm, and with a hissed curse, he jerked his injured hand back.

She tilted her chin upwards, defiantly staring into his eyes, a slight smirk turning the corner of her lips as he rubbed the sore location on the back of his hand.

"I'm not stupid." Her voice took on a hard edge. "I may be a cheating bitch, a liar, but never call me stupid again. I won't be bullied by you. Not ever again."

"You bit me." Daniel's tone was astonished and Punk's shoulders shook with silent laughter.

"And you broke my fingers. Guess which one will heal faster." AJ tossed back.

Daniel stared at her, his eyes wide before he sneered.

"So this is what you've been reduced to AJ," he spat. "Letting yourself be seduced to be Punk's whore?"

His words were barely out before Punk's fist uppercutted his chin, snapping his teeth shut as he collapsed to the side.

"Are you finished, boy?" Punk taunted, stretching his arms out to the side, mocking him with the lazy movement. "Or do you want to keep up with this humiliation."

"Really?" AJ asked, rolling her eyes. "That was necessary? Did his comment hurt your feelings?"

"What? He totally deserved it."

"Charming AJ, show the world how filthy you are."

"No Daniel, I'm telling you how it is." AJ shrugged her shoulders. "You see I did a lot of thinking while I was in the hospital. I'm not going to slide into the corner and whimper because you decided to raise your voice to me."

"Well three cheers to that."

"Oh fuck off Punk," AJ said evenly and he held up his hands, surrendering.

"You're nothing without me. You're career is nothing without me." Daniel insisted.

"Funny thing is Daniel, your career is nothing without me. See Stephanie McMahon paid me a visit while in the hospital. Seems she didn't take it well that you decided to beat on one of her divas."

"And what? The billion dollar princess is supposed to scare me?" Daniel shrugged. "Daddy's little girl can't touch me."

"Maybe, maybe not, but she gave me a privilege not even your precious Johnny can overrule. Straight from Vince McMahon himself."

Daniel froze.

"Ah good, seems I have your attention now. You see, if you touch again, in any manner without my consent, you'll not only be stripped of your title, your contract and your dignity, you'll be booked for assault and spend more than just one night in jail. Also the title match that you will give CM Punk whether you like it or not, will be a match of my choosing, my stipulations. In fact, it's all under my control." She giggled, watching in delight as the color slowly drained from his face.

"You can't do that."

"Can't I? I believe I just did."

"Sucks to be you." Punk murmured but paused when AJ cast him a coy smile.

"Oh Punk, you silly boy, don't think you get your title shot just like that. Stephanie also gave me the power to decide when and where you title shot is to occur. And right now from where I'm standing...its not about to happen any time soon. So if you want to be champion this year, I better be hearing nothing but sweet nothings coming out of your mouth."

"Well fuck me."

"No thank you," AJ politely declined. "Now boys, ain't that just a bitch."

And so it began with AJ in control.

**"SOME WILL TELL YOU THAT IT'S ALL RIGHT  
THE SUN IS BURNING IN A DEAD SKY  
BUT YOU CAN'T KEEP LIVING IN A BROKE MIND  
SO KEEP ON RUNNING, KEEP ON COMING ON"**


End file.
